Encryption technology may be used to make communications sent over a computer network, such as the Internet, more secure by preventing unauthorized users from viewing the true underlying data even if they were able to intercept the communication. In some cases, an enterprise or other entity may wish to require that certain communications be sent using encryptions and/or that others be sent in unencrypted form. For example, a company may desire that highly sensitive data be sent using encryption, but that routine communications be sent in unencrypted form, e.g., to avoid the overhead associated with encrypted communications.
An enterprise or other entity may choose to adopt express policies regarding which types of network communications should be encrypted. However, currently available technology does not provide an effective and convenient way to verify compliance with such policies. Therefore, there is a need for an efficient way to determine whether network communications are encrypted and based on that determination evaluate whether a particular communication conforms to an applicable encryption policy.